ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rules
Hello, these are the Official rules for DD Fanon and Story Wiki! Please feel welcome too read them when you get the chance so you could be happy and avoid any banning or punishment. Typical User Rules Vandalism Vandilism is stirctly prohibited in the wiki. Anyone accused of vandilism will have a set punishment that will end at the admins given time according on what you vandalized. Fanon Plagarism No copying directly from another users story (Like a Quote that the other user made himself), unless you have permission by that user. Real Life Plagarism isn't really a problem, but If I see a Real Life Famous Quote being made fun of in a bad way, I'll delete it on sight. Try to avoid it, please. Pornagraphy This Wiki does not support Porn. Any Pornos with graphic scenes or even Pictures will be deleted on sight and I will tell the user who made the page to put it on Porn Fanon or something...But No Porn at all! I know some think there awesome, but I don't belong here! This is a User Friendly Wiki. Graphic Content As explained on Pornagraphy, Any "Intense" Graphic Pictures or Storys will be deleted on sight. Please Add Categorys This isn't a forced rule, but please remember to add categorys on pages! But don't add False Categorys that have nothing to do with the topic of the page. All of the Categorys that are appropriate are on the Main Pages Category List, you can add any other ones I missed to like The Elder Scrolls or Call of Duty or something, but Capitalize them! Don't make them look sloppy! Page Look I don't wanna see ANY page in this whole wiki, just smushed together and not even capitalized. For example, "the supeer sword is a powerfullsword in elderscrolls 16 it is red with sparks its powerful", ''I don't wanna see that, Capitalize the beginning of each sentence and put periods at the end of sentences, don't forget commas and apostrophes. It's typical First Grade stuff people, remember. Don't forget about using Format of Bold and Itallic to Highlight special things like maybe action scenes. The Snakeonaman Saga is a good example of what I mean. Administrator Rules Making Fun of Users or their pages. (This also go's for Typical Users!) No making fun of other users because of their pages, likes, age, Race, or even Avatars. I call it Cyber Bullying. If you don't like a page or person, Don't read it or just stay away from the user. If someone Vandalizes your page cause of that and you know who it is, tell me or an Admin and we will punish him accordingly. Life is to Short to Fight, why start now?. Deleting or Messing Up Pages or Blogs Cause you don't like them. There is absolutley no since in it. If you are a Call of Duty Fan, and hate Mario and it's pages, you will want to delete it, But NO, you can't delete it. Just because you don't like it dosen't mean someone else don't. After 2 times I will remove your Admin dutys forever and Ban you. It's hard to take in, but You aren't all that matters. Tell me before Banning any user. If you see a User in need of some good banning, tell me about what he did quickly as possible, and I should respind and say if I want him banned or not and for how long. You CAN ban users without me if they done something so wrong that they need it on the spot. Please tell me first if possible. Thank You I hope you listened and please continue to do so. If you do, we will have a good time here but if No, thats your loss, bud. Have a good time on 'DD Fanon and Story Wiki'''! Category:Lists Category:Rules Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Official Category:May 8 2012